Leona West
"Tension Relax." '''- Leona's catchphrase '''Leona West is a PriPara idol and 7th grader at Paprika Private Academy. He is voiced by Yuki Wakai, a member of i☆Ris. He is the younger twin brother of Dorothy West and is of Canadian (his father) and Japanese (his mother) descent. His favorite saying is "If Dorothy○○,me too..." (?) His preferred brand is Fortune Party. He made a cameo debut in Episode 12. In Episode 14, he forms a unit called Dressing Pafé with Shion Todo and Dorothy West. Appearance Leona has short light pink hair with a braid worn on the left side of his head with hair accessories worn on the right side. His eyes are deep pink and he has a beauty mark under his left eye. Personality Leona is quite shy and would wither away if not for Dorothy. He often follows whatever Dorothy does as an example, such as pretending to faint if she would, or dislike someone if she does. However, he has a relaxing atmosphere about him and can easily calm others, most notably young children. Relationships *Dorothy West - They're twin siblings. *Usagi - After Usagi is ditched by Sophie in order to join SoLaMi♡SMILE, Usagi and Dorothy share vengeful feelings for SoLaMi♡Smile, so he agrees to make them into the better unit. Leona does what Dorothy does. *Shion Todo - He is the neutral barrier between his sister and Shion from fighting. Although he is friendly with his sister, he is equally as friendly to Shion. Shion thinks that he is beautiful. *Sophie Hojo - They had a conversation with each other in Episode 18 and later traded Friend Tickets. Significant Coords *Twin Gingham Coord - His current Casual Coord *Fortune Party L Cyalume Coord - His typical Cyalume Change coord. *Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord - His coord used when he Cyalume Changes with Dressing Pafé. Etymology Leona: '''Meaning "Lion", which is ironic since he is quite shy, coming from the word "Leon". Its origin is Latin. '''West: West is a direction on a map. This can be considered a pun since Laala's last name means center, Mirei's last name means south, and Sophie's last name means "Northern line" (north). Trivia *Leona, Dorothy, Shion, and Mirei are the only known 7th graders in the series. * He is the third pink-haired main character in the Pretty Rhythm / PriPara universe, preceded by Jae Eun in Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future and Naru Ayase in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. *Dorothy and Leona are the first main characters in the Pretty Rhythm / PriPara universe to be twins. They are the second pair of twins overall, following Aira's younger sisters Uru and Eru Harune. *Leona shares his preferred brand (Fortune Party) with his sister, making them the first main characters to share a brand. As of Season 2, they are followed by Sophie Hojo and Aroma Kurosu. * Leona made a cameo debut in Episode 12. * His name (Leona / ''Re''ona) is based on the second note of the Solfège scale. * He has lots of similarities with Ringo Tsukimiya from Uta no☆Prince-sama♪. ** They both have pink hair. ** They are both guys who dress as girls. ** They are also both very feminine. * Although Shion is the center of Dressing Pafé, Leona seems to have more solos concerning PriPara's opening songs (Make it! and Miracle☆Paradise). * Unlike Dorothy, as seen in Episode 17, Leona isn't easily frightened. * Until Episode 18, Leona was thought to be a girl. * Even though Leona is confirmed to be a male, many PriPara fans believe that Leona is transgender. **Similarly, despite being male, Leona is shown as having a female figure while performing at PriPara. * In Episode 20, it was revealed that both Leona and Dorothy inherit their personality from their mother. * Before Episode 18, Leona's real Cyalume Change Aura did not appear. * He is the only known male to attend PriPara. * He is the first male in the PriPara/Pretty Rhythm series to look and act feminine. *His birthday is February 5th. * He is the third Pretty Rhythm/Pri Para boy to be a younger brother, proceeded by Itsuki Harune, and Yuu Suzuno. Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Idol Category:Student Category:West Family Category:Paprika Private Academy Middle School Student Category:Pop Idol Category:Fortune Party User Category:Dressing Pafé Member Category:Movie Character Category:Twin Category:SoLaMi♡Dressing Member Category:S1 Main Character